At present, a call forwarding function of mobile phones is relatively simple. Generally, an incoming call is forwarded to a preset number depending on a state of a mobile phone of a user only, without distinguishing calling objects; therefore, it is impossible to specify a forwarding scheme for multiple calling objects of the mobile phone respectively; thus, a call forwarding flexibility of mobile phones is reduced.